¿Una cita?
by Giny Scully
Summary: Pete se llena de valor y le pide una cita a Myka. Con spoilers hasta el final de la cuarta temporada. Para las cuatro Pykas que hay en el mundo :-p un poco de alegría.


**Disclaimer: "**¿Una cita?" Es un fanfic basado en la serie Almacén 13. Myka, Pete y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de sus creadores Jane Spenson y D. Brent Mote y de la cadena SyFy. Yo no intento violar las leyes del copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Le quería hacer un bonito Pyka-regalo de San Drabbletin a Caris Bennet y después de varios días intentando escribir, con unos dramas bastante considerables, a causa sin lugar a dudas del final de la cuarta temporada, y sin ser capaz de dar un final a nada, el día de San Valentín, leí a mi querido Eddie McClintock que el 14 de abril por fin empezaría la quinta y última temporada :-s, lo que me recordó que Almacén 13 era una de mis series felices.

Sí, me he tenido que volver a dar cuenta.

Ahora va de intensa y matan a gente y nos hacen sufrir un huevo, pero Almacén 13 no iba de eso, Almacén 13 iba de dos personajes monísimos salvando al mundo entre bromas malas, con un jefe rezongón y una genio hacker contestona, que por cierto, me recuerda mucho a Skye (Pero claro, ahora todo me recuerda a Agents of SHIELD).

Así que adiós dramas, o por lo menos no tan profundos, y me salgo por la tangente, espero que no estén muy fuera de carácter, en serio, lo espero. Lo he intentado. Pero Pete se ha llenado de valor, que ya le faltaba, y le ha pedido una cita a Myka. Ni más, ni menos. 1001 palabritas.

**Tipo:** Pyka. Para todos los públicos. Sin un momento en el tiempo determinado, pero mucho, mucho, mucho después del capi con el que termino la cuarta temporada. Con un poco humor y bastante fluffy. Y amor, mucho amor, que no falte el amor. Puede haber spoilers de toda la serie emitida hasta el momento.

**Escrito en febrero de 2014.**

* * *

**¿Una cita?**

El color de la cara de Myka había cambiado de golpe. Era un color indeterminado y demostraba la confusión extrema que la última declaración de su compañero la había provocado.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita? – preguntó la mujer intentando parecer tranquila, al mismo tiempo que intentaba deshacerse de cualquier posible duda sobre lo que significaban las palabras de su amigo.  
- Sí – dijo el hombre un poco preocupado ante la reacción desconcertada de su compañera.  
- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita a mí? ¿En serio? – repitió abriendo mucho los ojos, como si realmente no estuviera entendiendo el punto.  
- No veo a nadie más aquí – dijo Pete ciertamente desilusionado.

El agente había tardado mucho tiempo en atreverse en ni tan siquiera sacar el tema, o pensar en el, desde luego había quedado completamente aparcado durante la enfermedad de Myka y posterior recuperación, pero ahora, ahora el color había vuelto a las mejillas de su compañera y la salud, a su cuerpo. La muerte era un recuerdo lejano, que solo vivían a diario por culpa del trabajo, pero aquello no tenía nada que ver.

De todos modos daba igual, porque evidentemente los avances que él había visto en su relación tras la convalecencia de su compañera solo los había notado él.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?

- Veo que ha sido una mala idea – asintió intentando no parecer afectado ante la no respuesta de Myka-. No te preocupes. Olvídalo – dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba camino a la puerta con unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Ahí estaba la tecla ESC, el cartel que anunciaba la salida, el luminoso con una flecha a la calle, la forma sencilla de escapar de aquella circunstancia inesperada, puesta en bandeja de oro ante los ojos de Myka.

Pete le estaba pidiendo una cita.

¿¡Pete le estaba pidiendo una cita!?

Su mejor amigo. La persona que siempre la guardaba las espaldas. Quien la contaba chistes malos. El niño grande que nunca sabía parar de comer galletas. Quien la ayudo más que nadie en su recuperación. La mejor persona que probablemente había conocido en su vida.

Una cita.

A ella.

¿¡Eso lo tenía que haber visto venir!?

- No. No. No te vayas… - Dios no, no soportaba ver a Pete decepcionado y con cara de pena-, es que, no… no me lo esperaba – apenas tartamudeo la mujer.  
- ¿En serio? - Pete paró y se dio la vuelta para mirarla, realmente creía que sus sentimientos hacia Myka eran tan obvios que daba un podo de pena. ¡Si la había dejado literalmente embarazada!- No es tan raro, tú eres una mujer increíblemente alucinante, y yo… yo soy un hombre haciendo el ridículo… Seguro que no es…  
- Eres mi mejor amigo – Myka cortó a Pete con la única cosa lógica que se le había ocurrido en ese momento – No se me dan bien las relaciones… – y empezó a mover las manos nerviosa buscando la continuación de esa frase, mientras andaba por la sala de forma automática – personales – acabó diciendo-. De hecho… creo… creo que la relación más duradera y saludable que he tenido con un hombre es la que tengo contigo.  
- Eso es bueno – dijo Pete con una sonrisa encantadora, pero aún un poco asustado - ¿verdad?  
- No lo sé. No me imagino la vida sin ti.

Myka lo dijo sin pensar. Dios sabe, o quien fuera que la había metido en esa encerrona, que lo había dicho sin pensar y ella nunca dejaba de pensar. Pero es que era la verdad… hacía años que no se imaginaba la vida sin él.

Pete lo sabía, pero nunca esperó escuchar algo tan bonita de la boca de Myka. Así que sin poderlo evitar dio dos pasos rápidos hacia ella y la agarró con fuerza en un abrazo feliz. Myka se quedó con las manos apretadas contra su cuerpo y con una cara de terror espantosa, asimilando lo que acababa de decir.

-Yo tampoco me imagino mi vida sin ti. ¿No te parece una señal?– dijo Pete contento y con esperanzas renovadas-. Y pase lo que pase. Siempre, siempre, siempre estaré ahí – dijo mientras la soltaba con delicadeza – Creo que eso ya no lo tengo que demostrar.  
- No lo entiendes – dijo Myka nerviosa-. Te cansaras de mí. Soy insegura y al mismo tiempo una sabelotodo. Tiendo a asustarme y huir… y tengo mucho miedo al rechazo, y divago, divago, divago una barbaridad y… además...

Pete iba a añadir que no le importante, que conocía todos sus defectos y que al igual que todas sus virtudes, las amaba, las adoraba y no quería nunca estar sin ellas, y que era él, el que no se merecía una mujer tan increíble, pero no quería liar más la situación. Myka estaba realmente aterrada y se la notaba, pero ni había huido, ni había dicho no.

Eso era bueno.

- Una cita, solo te pido una cita – Pete dijo mientras notaba como el cerebro de Myka iba a 1000 por hora- Déjame demostrarte lo fantástico que podría ser. Y si no es sublime, lo olvidamos.

Myka dejo escapar una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hace años que no tengo una cita el día de San Valentín – dijo un poco más tranquila, pero aún angustiada.

Pete aprovechó el momento de paz para dar su siguiente paso.

- Te recojo a las seis – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.  
- ¿Pero?  
- ¡A las seis! – repitió el hombre mientras salía por la puerta.

Myka se quedó en mitad del salón completamente desconcertada. Pete le había pedido una cita. Su mejor amigo la había pedido una cita. Supuso que el hecho de que casi muere medio año antes le había dado el empujón definitivo, que ella ni siquiera se atrevía a visualizar.

En serio que necesitaba a Pete.

Una cita no era una buena idea. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía que la preocupaba más, si la cita en si, o el claro convencimiento de que como poco, sería sublime.

FIN.

Los comentarios serán sumamente agradecidos.


End file.
